


Happy birthday, Y/N

by Marveljunkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Era, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Lingerie, Men of Letters Bunker, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: The reader has a birthday... ;)





	Happy birthday, Y/N

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katie_qrbgw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_qrbgw/gifts).



> My first ever reader insert.... specially written for friend Katie!! Happy birthday my love!

You wake up slowly. You had stayed up late waiting for the boys to come home, but eventually your exhaustion got the better of you and you went to bed, hoping they’d make it back eventually.

Strange… you went to bed alone but now there’s somebody with you. As you wake up further you realize that there’s a weight between your legs and a warm, teasing mouth on your pussy. “Mmm…” You moan softly and slide a hand down between your legs without opening your eyes. It’s always possible to tell who’s with you by the hair. Your fingers encounter short, soft spikes. 

“Dean!” You exclaim sleepily, a smile coming on your face. Warm breath washes over your sensitive skin as he chuckles and pushes the covers back. “Morning, Y/N. Happy birthday.” 

That just makes you smile wider. “You remembered.” 

“Of course.” Dean crawls up your body to give you a gentle kiss on the lips. “Thought I'd surprise you.” 

“Mm, you certainly did.” You spread your legs wider as he runs a hand along your thigh towards your center. “Gonna finish what you started?” You ask teasingly. 

His fingers on your clit make you moan and arch. “Always.” Dean rumbles against your neck. “Gonna make sure you start your day off right.”

In no time he has you moaning and shaking apart as you come, his expert fingers knowing just how to stroke and tease to drive you crazy. 

“Fuck.” You gasp, pulling him in for a kiss. “Best present.” 

He grins against your mouth and chuckles as he pulls away. “Better be careful, sweetheart. I hear there's several other guys hanging around, waiting for a chance at you.” 

The warning makes you squirm and lick your lips. “Thanks, Dean.” Suddenly you realize-- “But what about you?” You can still feel his hard dick against your thigh. 

Dean smirks. “Don’t worry about me, Y/N. It’s your day today. I promise--” He leans down to growl in your ear. “I’ll fucking pound you into the mattress tonight if you want it.” He rolls off you and settles into the other side of the bed. “Go about your business.” He yawns. “I’m going to get some more sleep.” 

You press a quick kiss to his cheek before climbing out of bed. You put your robe and open the door, making your way to the showers. Eyes are on you as you walk through the bunker, but you pretend you don’t know that.

Once you reach the shower room, you crank on the water and as it runs, heating up, you undress. Slowly, teasingly, for the benefit of whoever is watching. You sigh and lick your lips, running your hands over your body as you stretch, stepping under the now warm water. 

You reach for the shampoo and start washing, eyes shut. It doesn’t take long for a tall, strong body to press up behind you. You smile, sliding your fingers from your own hair up to that of your ‘assailant.’ It makes you laugh softly, of course. “Hey, Sam.”

“Mmm, Y/N.” He whispers, kissing your ear. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.” You arch your back, rubbing your ass against his hardening cock. “This all for me?’

One of his hands wraps around your waist and the other slides down between your legs. “That depends…” Sam teases, sliding his fingers into your wet pussy. “Is this for me?”

“Yes.” You gasp as his long fingers stroke you perfectly. “Yes.”

Sam moans in response. You spread your legs a little further, and with a twist of his hips, Sam slides inside you. The feeling makes you moan and clutch at his strong arms. It feels amazing. He fucks you hard but tenderly, pleasuring you til you almost want to cry. When you finally tip over the edge, crying out and shaking, he holds you tight, coming inside you a minute later. 

It’s several minutes before you both recover enough to pull apart. You turn around and lean up to kiss him, and his hands go to your waist, bracing you. “Thank you.” You whisper against his pretty mouth. Sam blushes a shy pink, making you giggle. 

“I don’t know how you can fuck me like that and still blush.” You tease. 

Sam pouts. “Y/N,” he whines. “Don’t be mean to me.” 

“Sammy,” You smile. “I love you.” 

That makes his dimples come out and he dips down to kiss you again. “Love you too.” 

 

Eventually, you both leave the shower. You go back to your room to dress, but don’t really bother with clothes. Just a matching set of lingerie that matches your eyes and your robe again. You pile your wet hair into a loose messy bun. Dean is still in your bed, and you pause for a moment to run a gentle hand through his hair before heading back out. 

Sam had insisted earlier that he was going to make breakfast and you were to stay out of the kitchen, so you head for the den. Might as well relax on the couches. 

Castiel is waiting there already for you. “Hey, Cas.” You smile, coming around the couch and immediately settling into his lap. 

“Hello, Y/N.” He murmurs, hands settling on your hips. “Happy birthday.”

You giggle and lean forward to kiss him. “Thank you.” 

One hand runs down your thigh and back up, stroking lightly. “I understand it is mortal custom to give a present of sexual nature between couples?” His darkened eyes show that he fully understands and appreciates the idea. “I hear Sam and Dean got to you first.” 

You grin and lay your hands on his chest, feeling the strong muscles. “Do you want to hear the play by play?” By the way Castiel flushes and licks his lips, you take it as a yes.

You kiss his jaw lightly and put your lips next to his ear as you whisper. “Dean woke me up… his face between my legs. Licking and sucking at my pussy.” Cas squirms a little and his grip on your hips tightens, making you smirk. “Then he used his fingers to make me come. Hard.” You punctuate the word ‘hard’ with a slow roll of your hips. 

Castiel moans and then you keep going. “And Sam… He found me in the shower.” Your hips are rolling steadily. “He fucked me good and made me scream… with his big, thick dick.” 

You slip one hand between them, rubbing the bulge underneath you. “Will you fuck me, Cas? I want more.” 

Castiel moans again and suddenly his pants are gone, and he quickly opens your robe. “Y/N…” he sighs at the sight of your matching underwear. “You're so beautiful.” 

You smile and bite your lip, lifting your hips as he pulls your panties aside and presses his dick into you. You both moan together.

“Fuck.” You shiver. It's your third orgasm of the day but it feels so good. 

Cas fucks you hard and fast, making you cry out with every thrust as your orgasm runs into you like a freight train. It's feels so fucking good, you black out.

When you come to, you're cradled in Castiels arms, your clothes all fixed. “Hey there.” Cas smiles, kissing your hair. “Are you all right?” 

“Mhm.” You snuggle deeper into him, feeling too content and sated to move. Castiel chuckles and stands up, gathering you in his arms and carrying you to the kitchen. 

Dean is sitting at the table as Sam puts the finishing touches on the food. Cas deposits you in his lap and goes to help Sam. 

Dean pretends to groan under your weight and you smack his chest. “Fuck, right in the nipple, Y/N!” he groans theatrically. 

You laugh and settle into his arms as he pulls you close. “Don't be a bitch and I won't.” You smirk. He grumbles but let's you stay in his lap.

Sam brings breakfast to the table, and they all cluster around, taking turns feeding you. 

Yes, you smile to yourself. Happy birthday to me.


End file.
